About three women
by chinochan-inulover
Summary: InuYasha has a lot in his mind lately, he owes something to someone. He has memories of someone. And then tere's her. But he wasn't expecting her, Higurashi Kagome to surprise him like that.


He was sitting , in one of the highest branches on one of the trees near the old bone-eaters well, from which she should already had come out for at least two days.

"Keh… stupid wench!" He thought anxiously. Kagome had much more to do here, than in her stupid era. She'd promised to stay, had she not? Had she not promised to never leave him? So…what was keeping her so long?

They had things to do! They should be seeking the shikon-no-tama shards! Naraku had yet to be destroyed!

He swallowed, what in the hell was he doing here?

He had been a demon, a real demon a full-fledged demon, and his youkai side had taken the best of him! And then he'd lost his feelings for good, and he'd only want to feel the hideous warmth of blood in his claws and fangs, burning …

The fact of him forgetting who he was, forgetting who the people who travelled with him were, it just …it was overwhelming! And he couldn't help himself to get nauseated when he faced the thought of hurting Kagome…

Why then? Why did he want so much the shikon-no-tama? Why did he continue this journey? Why couldn't he return to the InuYasha from before? Before Kagome, before Kikyou, before Naraku… just 50 years back in time… when he simply sought power and he was indestructible? When his biggest desire, was to show Seshomarou that he could be as good as he was.

He clenched his jaw, with all the strength he had, for he was really getting annoyed. There really was a moment in his life that all he wanted to was to defeat Seshomarou and his pompous-ass, he had no more worries… and then he met Kikyou, and fell in a sleep on nothingness, of emptiness…when he woke up he found her. Kikyou's replica…she was eyeing him so intrigued... so curious, did she ever even realize the danger she was in? He had tried to kill her for Kami's sake! A loud grunt came from his chest when he remembered the fateful evening and the way he'd acted… the thought of hurting her was sickening once again …

But still she was the one, the only one able of soothing him, was she not? just her sweet scent, her wildflowers and caramel scent would sent him in a world of pleasant- almost too pleasant- thoughts… the way her soft pink lips brushed ever so gently his… the way she kissed him was enticing almost too good to believe it… too natural… he bitted his own bottom lips just because of that thought, she… kissing him…

She had done it like she knew it was ok…like she knew it would feel so natural… as if they had done it before on million times…

But two questions remained… why his seek of the shikon-no-tama remaining shards and why, why in the fuck had she not came back yet? - he gasped annoyed with the tickling feeling he was getting in his stomach just because he was imagining her coming out of the stupid shitty well of hers that also keep her from him for so many time, with her oversized yellow backpack, falling from her shoulders , and with a beautiful smile adorning her lovely lips.

"_Will you stop it? Stupid idiot! She's not yours! Not yours, to think or to kiss…ever again…so stop it! Stop it! Stop it!!"_

Though the thoughts weren't pleasant he couldn't help to give way to a small sad smile …He knew exactly why he was there, here…He was here because besides wanting to put an end to Naraku's evil and hideous acts, he wanted to avenge Kikyou's death and… at the same time he wanted to be near of Kagome's soothing aura and scent …

The first thought offered him the need of a battle smirk and when brushing a brown dried leaf from his haori he couldn't help but to crackle his knuckles… but the second one putted him through some more of his now already usual questions.

He didn't knew what he felt for Kagome… but he sure was very protective of her, and he sure as hell didn't want her to go away from him like she always did, just like in the past few days…and he also didn't enjoy, not even a bit… to watch that mangy wolf to get anywhere near her.." _calling her his woman…Keh" _he restrained a groan that was building up in his chest…

But he wouldn't allow himself to go further in his mind, his heart…He didn't want to admit or seek deeper within himself because… he owed Kikyou! They…se had loved him…he…he her too …right? Wrong! She wasn't Kikyou… she looked like Kikyou… she walked like Kikyou… she even talked like Kikyou… but she wasn't her.

Kikyou was dead, because of him. He wasn't there when she needed him to help her… He hadn't understood… he hadn't understood that was all a Naraku's scheme… or instead… an Onigumo's.

A heavy sigh came from his lips, but he wasn't relieved, no not at all. Even if he… he and Kagome… if they… they couldn't… right? They just… it was just unfair for Kikyou … Kikyou was hurting so much… she was suffering! Because they weren't together, even if the place that she desired for them being together was hell …and that hurt too, because wasn't it enough that she had died and he and hadn't, she also was wandering this world like a lowly being, not dead, not alive… he couldn't help but to feel her pain and wish she'd stop hurting …

Because even if she no longer was really Kikyou in all … she was still a piece of Kikyou. At this time, he felt so guilty, because he knew it, he just knew that it wasn't just Kikyou that filled his heart… Kagome was there to, though he'd not admit this to himself. That's why he owed it to Kikyou, and why after Naraku's death he would go with her, and releases her from her pain, why we'd stay with her.

The wind blew harder against his hair, of a very pale shade of silver and his cute furry dog-like ears, turning his locks into whips.

He wouldn't be able to see Kagome ever again, after Naraku's defeat. He'd go to kikyou's awaiting dead arms … and she would come back… she would go back to her stupid era, throughout that god damn well. So one way or another, after Naraku's death they would never be together again… A shiver of bitterness passed through his entire body eating the flesh from his chest from around his heart, clutching it and squeezing it, and then letting it fall. Agonizing.

"_Not seeing Kagome again? Ever again?"_

The feeling he got… there weren't any words who could in any way describe it… the feeling of loss. He found his heart tied up, his lungs longing for hair, trying to grasp it.

Uneasily rearranging his legs on the branch, he tried to swallow, pass the lump in his throat, he couldn't. Where was the fucking wench? Come to think of it, she was staying less and less time each time she came. Normally she'd stay one week with him…them… and one weekend there...but she was coming less and going more and more… what in kami's sake was keeping her there?

Something cut his thoughts; the wind blew furiously in his face like it was cheering him for finally being enlightened.

He knew that everybody wanted to have her. From that piece of shit Kouga to an oversized fat giant guy who obeyed to a youkai tree.

She was beautiful; there was just no way to deny it, though he'd never say that out loud. For what she needed to know, for him she was just "the wench".

But she was, she was beautiful, so how could he never think of it before? Stupid humans couldn't smell her amazing enticing scent, but they could see her, and she was a goddess.

With her, now even longer than when he had met her first, thick and wavy ebony black hair, contrasting again her creamy soft pale skin and chocolate brown eyes, she should be called nothing less than a goddess! Even Miroku, before he had met Sango had thought she was beautiful and had wanted her …

"_Fuck"_

All the fucking men in that town, that dreadful town should drool at the sight of her, of her sexy creamy long legs, wearing that ridiculous short skirt.

What if she had grown tired of living here in the _sengoku jidai?_

He'd like to say that she hadn't the reasons to do so… but he couldn't** not **find reasons for her to not grown tired, she was seventeen and she was constantly in danger of being beaten , eaten… More! If Tetsusaiga wasn't near him, he himself could be a danger to her. He could easily rip her to shreds; because there was nothing and hemeant _nothing _more breakable and delicate than Kagome, and destroy her it would be as easy as squishing sakura blossoms.

And then…there was one more thing… the strongest reason she could have… she had accept it before… but then again she could be tired of it… and decide to leave…- his chest was hurting and he almost choked on his own saliva – she'd watched him smell the scent of clay dust and bones and see the soul collector haunting the sky, leave the clearing walking towards the forest and meet Kikyou.

What if…if…she – and dear Kami! The nausea was taking the best of him at this point. – What if she had found someone else, someone more important? Whenever she came from her time, she'd smell like nothing more than her bath, her mother Ojii-chan and Souta, her brother, the kid who would always call him onee-san, like he was in fact his brother-in-law…

"_Better stop here…"_

He thought with a very, very deep sight. But that was weird because he knew that in weekends she would spent the most of her time with her friends. So it was complex but it went something like this. She usually would go in Friday morning to her time and would come Sunday in the evening. But he knew when she was at home she'd always take her shower in the morning. But in the past few days she didn't came smelling like those wenches… what were their names? Eri, Ayumi… and there was another one … right? Oh they're just the wenches! What if… what if she was trying to hide some fucking male's scent?

The idea of another male touching her, like he sometimes caught himself dreaming of doing it was throwing in a row of quakes, jealousy consuming him, he felt by a second anger fill in his body, wrath causing his blood to boil. After carefully eyed Tetsusaiga, as if to be sure it was doing its job well, he shut his eyes tightly to shove away his horrible thoughts, but instead, blurring any ideas of forgetting her with another male, an image came. blur

It was an image of Kagome in another mans a faceless nameless man, arms who was kissing her eagerly, while his hands trailed her back slowly… he pop his eyes open, rage filling them with blindness, and he almost throw up just by imagining it again.

Kami this wasn't right… this just wasn't right! He shouldn't get this sick by imagining her with another one… she …she wasn't his! Was it because he was her protector? Because as sure as hell he should **not** get so jealous over the miko from the future…

"_What do you think I should do?" _his eyes widened even more when he heard her voice. But what the fuck…she…she wasn't here! And then he understood that was a trick from his mind, but before he could stop himself the voice carried on "_should I close that well and never hurt myself again? Should I just have a normal life? "_

Next thing he knew he was on the ground, his bare feet touching roughly the warm green grass and leaving behind them dirty-brown footsteps, because he was kicking the grass.

He shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't go get her, because maybe, just maybe, she didn't want to come back.

So he leaned his tired, sore against the well and supporting his elbows, in his knees that were now put together and pulled to his chest. Shoving his face in his hands, he couldn't help but to think of his mother…

She had been the first to leave him…then Kikyou, and now… now Kagome? It hurt so much; so much he let a sob fall from his covered lips.

He had believed and trusted Kikyou. But it wasn't like he trusted Kagome; she somehow had healed part of his injured heart. She was able to sooth him… and Izayoi was able of doing that too.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Yasha-chan, come here! - She used to say- come here pup!_

_-mommy, I love you mommy. You're the only one I love mommy- he'd say coming behind the bushes, he was so naïve, it hurt so much to remember the sad and at same time beautiful smile she'd give him… the way her calming and comforting aura would call to him.- Why are you smiling mommy? Don't you love me too mommy? _

_-Of course love you pup Yasha-chan… you remember me so much of your father- and her hand would come idly to the crook of her neck. Her eyes glinting with eternal love._

_-mommy? – He'd say sitting in the ground in front of her, while she'd embrace him from behind, her arms were across his chest. - Mommy? Was father a really powerful and brave youkai?_

_She'd then slightly chuckle and then release from her lips a profound sigh, when she answered adoration and sadness tempering her voice:_

_-Oh Yasha-chan, he was, he was a very powerful and brave man… and I love him very much my dear one. I'll meet him soon – she'd whisper- all I wish for you my pup, is that you find someone else to mate to the rest of your life, my pup. And that you too love each other very much the way me and your father do…- she'd about her love never talk in the past. – He died to protect us Yasha-chan-she'd whisper again._

_-Mommy I already have someone to love… I love you mommy, forever, I'll protect you, mommy… I'll be like father…!_

_She'd hold him closer and with a sigh she'd mutter very slowly:_

_-It is indeed a whole kind of different love my prince. In time you'll find it too InuYasha-chan" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

He opened his eyes very slowly, listening to an annoyed voice come from the inside the well. He could only let a smirk play in his lips. Kami he was so happy, he almost flung to her, but he was so also sad… the memories of Izayoi had always get to him like this… even with her gone so long he still missed so … he missed her so much more when he was alone… but Kagome was here now , he wasn't alone , now was he?

Her sweet scent filled his nostrils and he quickly withdrew towards the branch he had been sitting.

For a moment there he just wanted to hug her, to kiss her and just pretending she was his to do so. _"Mine" _shouted and growled a voice in his head but he tossed it to the back of his mind, ignoring it. He watched in climax when her tiny hands grasped one of the sides of the well and she pushed herself up. He was about to get to the ground to help her with the huge yellow backpack when he heard her mumble something: "Oh! Kami I can't believe I _forgot_! I can't believe I forgot Houjo-kun's present! How will I sleep? How could I… stupid Kagome… you know you can't sleep without it! Geez! I've been only using it for like four days… oh no wait! Five days because when he delivered it the first night, I used it right away…oh well… I was just so tired…"

She let out a yawn and he watched her from the branch with a deep scowl. Glaring at her, he thought about what she had just said, he still couldn't move.

Who was this hobo guy? And why in the fuck was he giving presents to Kagome? Why did she slept with it? Was it important to her? Why was he delivering stuff to her at night? Was he staying over…? And why in Kami's name was she so tired? Despair was filling his thoughts by now

"_Oh fuck… she's been fucking with him… she's been fucking him and I didn't even notice it…"_

He wanted to leave for the village, to pretend that he hadn't heard a damn thing and that his jealousy wasn't distorting his vision and making his tong to taste like bilis.

Keh! Stupid runt would tell on him anyway, so he flew to the floor and pinned her to the nearest tree.

-Kyaah! InuYasha?! What in kami's name are you doing?- she gasped surprised when felt his body, so close to hers. He growled angrily. She had no right! No right of having another male! He didn't want her too. Then again if she was not allowed to have another male, was he allowed to have another female in his life?

"_Kikyou…" _he really, really wasn't thinking of being with her now, before going with her to hell…he just hoped she wasn't anywhere near to see him so close to Kagome.

He put one of the hands resting on her waist, in her throat and pushed her more against the three while he nuzzled roughly her now bare shoulder's skin and her hair… she flinched, trembling slightly.

-Wha- … what are you doing Inu…InuYasha?- she was barely able of speaking.

-You didn't even hide it! – he groaned loudly against her shoulder when he spotted what he was looking for. Her enticing scent was poisoned, while she still looked at him confused, baffled, he could smell it clearly, a man a human male, and a horny one… Silently he gave this smell to the faceless man holding her in his thoughts.

-What? - Her answer was almost a moan, as his hands that once gripped her throat descend to her waist and he sniffed her intoxicating scent again. She blushed so profusely that it'd have him laugh was he not in that position, so instead he returned the hand to her initial position, in her throat. His body was throbbing with rage… she did smell like another male…

-Tell me- he began, almost softly never letting her go but with his gold-like orbs unchangingly locked in her chocolate brown ones, his tone however was menacing and dark. He was glaring daggers at her, he was so mad. – Tell me you fucking bitch! You little whore who is it? Who've you been fucking? Was it some motherfucker from that god damn school of yours? - He snarled at her, her neck clenched in his clawed hand.

-InuYasha!- she managed to cried out his name. her breathing was hard an uneven. He looked at her and for one moment he took pleasure in feeling her warms skin aching under his raw touch. She needed a lesson! She was not allowed to have anybody else touching her besides himself, so yeah… for a hint of a second it felt good. But when he looked up from his grasp to her eyes brightened with unshed tears… her cheeks deeply red, near purple, and her hands trying to reach his own desperately he felt sick to the core.

-Stop it… plea…se Inu…Yasha.- he could feel it the life of her body began to drown in her desperate gasps…her face contorting in agony and confusion.

-oh Kami... - he whispered, quickly releasing her from his grasp and now looking with despise at his hands. Quickly he took one step back, and then another…unconsciously he fell of his knees … How could he? He had tried to take a life of her? Of _her? _Higurashi Kagome? And still he couldn't, he didn't look at her. This is until a soft hand placed itself in his forearm and he was obligated to look up from his hands to her worried eyes.

-Are you ok InuYasha? Your eyes were so red I thought you're transforming into full youkai! – She had kneeled next to him, and he now was just staring at his hands meaninglessly, however when he heard "are you ok?" he stirred and froze.

-What did you just said to me?- she bit her bottom lip nervously and murmured:

-I…I asked you, if...if you were ok…I thought you were going to… - he cut her unmercifully, snapping.

- Are you fucking insane? Get away from here and from me! Kami! You stupid sneaky bitch, I almost killed you… I called you…

- You called me a whore.-she said interrupting him and facing him with a frown, her hands were now on her hips- and I'd like very much of know why! I didn't do anything wrong! I even brought you lots and lots of chicken flavored Ramen! - She said frenetically, grimacing.

-Stop it! – He snapped again at her naïveté- I can harm you again! Please …just…please Kagome get away from me…- his voice came as small plead, looking down at his hakama covered knees- I can hurt you again… I don't want to…

-InuYasha…-her soft and warm tiny hand came to lie reassuringly on his thigh- I'm not afraid of you InuYasha…– in her voice he could hear her smile, how could she be like this? Such a good heart… these words she'd stated had once been a dream for him to have a human stated them. He slowly raised his eyes to meet hers.

Kami she was so awesomely beautiful… it actually made his heart soar with a hurtful feeling. She was _so_ beautiful it hurt… to think of her ethereal black ebony hair spread in other one's pillow.

What if maybe she had come back to say goodbye? To fucking say goodbye and to go through that fucking well to never come back again, to go and stay with the horny male of her time… the one that triggered his youkai side by leaving his scent on her. Claiming her. The fuck! - He snarled. - She wasn't his! NO! In the back of his mind he couldn't help but to wonder where Tetsusaiga was, and he found her 100 meters above him hanging on the branch.

The slut had come back to left them one more final time… to left him, saying that she had found someone she truly cared about…-he groaned - how would he be able to protect her if she never came back? Then again there weren't many dangers in her era…she wouldn't need him.

The pain, at this point, was almost unbearably, excruciating, so much that he only wanted to hg his knees and rock back and forth, to keep his chest whole. Why was this happening? _"Mate, Mine!"_ growled the voice in the Inu prince's head, _"No she's not my mate, nor is she mine…shut up!"_

But the bitch was going to fuck some pathetic idiotic fool, who couldn't even protect her properly! The horny male had been so aroused when he touched her – all of her, all of her torso smelled like him – that he could even smell the pre-cum.

-Slut! You slut! Who've you been fucking, huh?- he asked very darkly eying the grass… that was why she'd always come to him smelling like nothing more than a bath and her relatives, after fucking him she'd shower and came to him… like she was his… deluding him… his hands came to her wrist but she get away and lift.

-Just what the fuck are you talking about? Are you insane you stupid dog?! You know I'm not fucking anybody!

-OH NO? - He blurted, pulling her back to the ground with a damaging pull of her wrist. She looked confused, but she never… not once showed fear in her eyes, only sadness and confusion… not fear… -Then why do you have that stench of horny male all over you eh? It's all over you bitch! If you've fucked someon…

-What _if _InuYasha? This not concerns you! Why do you even care? - She yelled. He could tell her blood was boiling in her veins her heart's pace was frenetically fast- huh? What _if?_ – He didn't know what to say. He just wanted the blood of the son of a bitch who had laid one finger on her warming his claws. _"Mine!" _Roared the animalistic voice in his mind.

"_Damn voice again! NO. She's not mine…"_

He thought halfheartedly, the pain in his chest was now in his stomach, his legs, his ankles, his arms and wrists and thrusting in his temples harder and faster… he felt his brain slowly drowning… while something took the best of him for a second:

-Maybe…just maybe…-he purred huskily, his voice a dark shadow, he wasn't looking at her, but facing the grass underneath his own feet.- I should show you he's not that good of a fuck…- a slight dark smirk across his lips when he liked them. She look at him shocked, her eyes wide open. He bared even more his fangs, showing her his youkai side, and that he was the alpha. If she sat him now… she'd hit the ground with him.

– InuYasha! – She screamed with an incriminating voice. Parting his grasp with one clear haul, she lift and started walking forward, in the direction of the well…she thought of it again… and she couldn't bring herself to do it. So she turned her back to the well and faced him with a hurt feeling in her eyes and started talking .

Author's note : hmm, just one more chappie to go… how will this end up? revieeeeeww


End file.
